Insecurity
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Untuk SNAPE DAY. Ada suatu pepatah Muggle mengatakan, untuk lama waktu kau mencintai seseorang, selama itulah kau akan merasa… tidak aman.


_**Summary:**_ _For the number of days you're in love, there's number of days you're insecure._ Untuk Snape Day.

_**Warning:**_ AU (in which Lily Evans chose Severus Snape over James Potter), SSxLE. Timeline: Marauder's Era (1976/1977 sepertinya, tahun ketujuh Lily dan Severus).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter (dan Severus Snape) © J. K. R.

_**Insecurity**_

Seperti suatu pepatah Muggle yang mengatakan, untuk lama waktu kau mencintai seseorang, selama itulah kau akan merasa… tidak aman.

Severus Snape tadinya tidak percaya pepatah itu.

Lagipula, tahu apa Muggle-muggle itu? Toh Severus adalah penyihir. Dan Severus hanya akan menikahi penyihir juga. Dan untuk apa Severus merasa tidak aman? Takut diguna-gunai oleh Mantra atau dicekoki Ramuan Cinta? Ia ahli ramuan, dan suatu saat akan menjadi Master di bidang ini. Dan ia juga ahli dalam mantra dan kutukan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya.

Ia yakin akan hal itu.

.

_There's a Muggle saying, dearest, that for the number of days you're in love, there's number of days you're insecure._

Severus baru teringat lagi pepatah itu di tahun keempatnya.

Saat itu ia sudah hampir lima tahun bersahabat dengan target afeksinya, dan hampir setahun berlalu sejak ia memandang Lily Evans dalam cahaya yang berbeda. Ia akhirnya mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menganggap, dan ingin memiliki Lily lebih daripada sebagai sahabat.

Tapi saat ia berdiri di Aula Besar di malam Halloween itu, berpakaian sebagai _vampire_—original sekali—ia menyadari betapa jauhnya ia dari Lily.

Lily seperti biasa dikelilingi oleh teman-teman Gryffindornya. Ada Alice Prewett yang memakai kostum… penyihir wanita biasa berwarna biru terang, hanya saja di belakang jubahnya ada dua pasang sayap lancip transparan mengepak-ngepak bersemangat. Mungkin ia berkostum sebagai… _pixie? Fairy? _Entah. Lalu ada Mary MacDonald yang mengenakan gaun ungu sederhana. Yang menarik perhatian adalah rambut menjulang tingginya yang bagai menara, juga dua baut besar yang menempel di kedua pelipisnya. Dari novel-novel yang sering Lily ceritakan, Severus tahu bahwa ia berpakaian sebagai Mrs. Frankenstein.

Sementara Lily sendiri… Ia yang terlihat paling menawan di mata Severus. Lily mengenakan gaun merah jambu yang tak mencapai tumitnya, dengan selop datar berwarna senada. Rambut merah menyalanya digerai, di sekeliling kepalanya teruntai rangkaian bunga putih yang Severus tak tahu namanya. Severus ingat gambaran ini dengan jelas; ia dan Lily sering melihatnya di majalah anak-anak ketika mereka bermain di taman bermain sepi dekat rumah, umur mereka saat itu sepuluh tahun.

Lily berpakaian sebagai Nirmala, penyihir wanita baik hati yang hanya menggunakan sihirnya untuk menolong orang lain. Sangat cocok dengan Lily.

Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu Severus merasa…tidak aman.

Akhirnya ia mengerti arti pepatah yang sering diremehkannya itu, dan dengan berat hati mengakui bahwa pepatah itu benar adanya. Karena itulah yang saat itu ia rasakan. Itulah yang hingga kini Severus—tahun ketujuh—rasakan, bahkan ketika ia sedang berjalan menyeberangi lapangan luas untuk menuju ke tepi Danau Hitam, tempat favoritnya untuk berpikir.

.

Severus duduk di bawah pohon beech berderit di tepi danau itu, merenungi…nasibnya.

Ia selalu berpikir, setelah menyadari kalau ia dan Lily bagaikan bumi dan langit, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersama. Mereka terlalu berbeda, dan Severus terus menemukan berbagai kekurangan di dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia pantas bersanding dengan Lily. Mungkin berada seruangan juga tidak layak.

Lily, meski seorang _Muggle-born_, adalah penyihir yang sangat handal dan cemerlang. Ia menduduki peringkat tiga teratas setiap tahunnya di angkatan mereka. Dan kini di tahun ketujuhnya Lily mendapatkan jabatan _Head Girl_. Hampir semua siswa Hogwarts juga mengakui—bahkan para _Pureblood_ tengik di Slytherin—bahwa Lily Evans terlihat… menarik. Dengan rambut merah lebat menjuntai, mata almond hijau cemerlang, tubuh yang proporsional, tidak sedikit coklat yang diterimanya di hari Valentine (walau seharusnya anak perempuanlah yang memberikan coklat pada anak laki-laki yang disukainya!).

Severus sendiri, _Half-blood_, hanya ahli di Ramuan. Ia cukup mahir di Mantra dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi ia lebih ahli dalam Ilmu Hitam itu sendiri, sesuatu yang ia yakin tidak akan disetujui Lily. Di luar itu kemampuan akademisnya biasa-biasa saja. Severus juga bukan penyihir yang berpenampilan menarik. Ia berbadan kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi, berkulit pucat, rambutnya yang hitam lepek sering terlihat berminyak karena ia sering dimintai asistensinya oleh Profesor Slughorn untuk membuat ramuan. Jari-jarinya yang kurus panjang juga seringkali berwarna aneh, ternodai oleh bahan-bahan ramuan yang dipersiapkannya hampir setiap hari. Dan ia jelas tidak punya pengagum seperti Lily.

Jauh sekali perbedaan mereka, sampai-sampai Severus meringis memikirkannya. Karena itu ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Lily malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Severus membaca Rune Kuno atau berdebat soal kuali logam atau kuali tanah liat yang lebih baik, ketika Lily bisa saja berdiskusi dengan para Ravenclaw berkerumun di sekitarnya, mungkin mendiskusikan arti suatu hitungan Arithmancy dan pengaruhnya pada ekonomi Dunia Sihir dua tahun ke depan. Atau kenapa Lily duduk di sampingnya setiap sore, mendengarkan omongan Severus yang pasti terdengar membosankan dan murung, padahal ia bisa berdiri dikelilingi para mengagumnya yang mengucapkan pujian dan bahkan beberapa menyanyikan lagu untuknya?

Severus bahkan—dengan berat hati tentunya—bertanya-tanya, mengapa Lily tidak bersama dengan James Potter saja, yang sejak dulu sudah mengejarnya, bertahun-tahun. Sebenci apapun ia mengakui ini, tapi Severus setuju bahwa Lily Evans dan James Potter memberikan gambaran pasangan yang serasi. Lily Evans _Head Girl_, dan James Potter _Head Boy_. Lily Evans cantik manis dan James Potter tampan gagah. Dan James Potter adalah _Pureblood_ dan kaya, ia akan bisa memenuhi apapun yang Lily inginkan. James Potter juga mencintai Lily Evans, sehingga ia pasti akan menyayanginya dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Severus semakin merasa tidak layak… Sekalipun sedang jatuh cinta, ia sadar akan dirinya… Ia tahu pendapat orang-orang tentang dirinya. Tapi pendapat Lily…

Severus hingga kini tak memikirkan logika dimana Lily Evans—

.

"Hey, tebak siapa!"

Severus tersentak dari renungannya oleh sepasang tangan ramping melingkari kepalanya, dua telapak menutupi matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa serangan bertambah, dan berat tubuh seseorang memaksanya terjungkal dengan tak elegan. Severus bersyukur sore ini cukup dingin dan tak ada murid yang berkeliaran di halaman Hogwarts. Ia tak mau tertangkap tangan dalam posisi…tidak diinginkan seperti ini. Walaupun ia berpikir bahwa hangat yang dirasaka— Jangan berpikir ke arah itu.

"Lil, minggir! Kau berat!" cetusnya bernada kesal. Lalu Severus berguling membuat 'penumpangnya' ikut jatuh.

"Oomph!" terdengar debam teredam di sebelahnya berbarengan dengan bisik 'aww' kecil.

Kalau yang menubruknya seperti itu adalah orang lain, Severus akan mengutuk mereka supaya tidak bisa duduk nyaman selama sebulan.

Tapi karena ini Lily, jadi Severus hanya menepuk pelan jubahnya dua kali agar bersih dari rumput, hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, ekspresinya bertanya, tapi selain itu datar. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti anak berumur lima tahun, Miss Evans, melakukan… ah, penyerangan terhadapku?" tanyanya dalam suara hampir berbisik.

Ia merutuk dalam hati. Kata-katanya terdengar dingin atau mungkin jahat di telinga orang lain, kalau ada yang menyaksikan percakapan mereka. Padahal Severus hanya ingin menggoda Lily, bercanda saja seperti orang lain, seperti… pasangan lain.

Sayangnya Severus jarang sekali melakukan kontak dengan manusia lain. Ia bahkan tampak tidak mampu memiliki ekspresi muka.

Untungnya Lily sepertinya menangkap candaan Severus, karena ia langsung menjawab riang, "_Why,_ Mr. Snape, kau tampak terlalu serius dan asyik dengan lamunanmu sendiri, mungkin ada Billywig bersarang di telingamu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghadiahimu dengan kehadiranku hari ini, jadi Billywignya akan merasa terganggu dan pergi."

Severus diam-diam melepas napas yang ditahannya, lega karena Lily tidak marah atau tersinggung atas nada suara dinginnya, Lily memang selalu bisa mengerti Severus. Tapi Severus semakin merasa diingatkan. Betapa mereka berbeda jauh, betapa ia tidak layak, tidak sebanding… Pikirannya yang berkhianat mau tidak mau berpikir, untuk keseribu kalinya, Lily akan lebih baik bersama James Potter…

Bukannya malah… berpacaran dengan Severus Snape.

Banyak sekali yang memandang skeptik ketika orang-orang tahu bahwa Lily Evans akhirnya malah… menjalin kasih dengan Severus, di tahun kelima mereka. Banyak yang mengira Severus menyelundupkan Ramuan Cinta ke jus labu yang diminum Lily. Tapi sudah diklarifikasi bahwa tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi karena piala minum di Aula Besar akan langsung menghilangkan Ramuan itu begitu menyentuh logamnya (fakta itu tertulis di _Hogwarts, A History_. Apa mereka semua para idiot tidak pernah membaca?).

Severus sendiri lebih skeptik—dan kaget—lagi ketika sehari sebelumnya Lily yang menyudutkannya sehabis kelas Mantra suatu sore, mencengkeram kerah bajunya, dan menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Setelahnya, Lily hanya mundur selangkah, melipat tangan di dada dan menaikkan satu alis, lalu berkata, "Nah, sekarang setelah kau tahu perasaanku, apakah kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu dan jadi pacarku?"

Severus—yang tadi menjilat bibir ketika Lily berbicara, mencoba 'mencicipi' ciuman pertamanya—masih belum sepenuhnya keluar dari keadaan terkejutnya, hanya bisa berkedip seperti burung hantu dan menggumam, "err… oke…"

Rupanya Lily yang sejak lama tahu bahwa Severus menyukainya tapi tidak berani mengatakannya, akhirnya sudah tidak sabar menunggu dan memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan sendiri.

Reaksi paling menonjol—dan menarik—sudah jelas datang dari James Potter, yang menghampiri Lily dan Severus yang duduk bersama di meja Ravenclaw dengan muka sangat merah hingga menyaingi rambut Weasley dan pipi menggembung. Tapi selama beberapa detik ia tidak berkata apa-apa (atau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking marahnya) hingga akhirnya ia hanya mendengus keras dan berjalan keras-keras keluar Aula Besar.

Setelah itu hidup Severus terasa seperti mimpi setiap harinya, hatinya hampir selalu terasa ringan, walau ada kalanya, ketika mereka bertengkar atau harinya memang sedang mendung, muncul kepermukaanlah ganjalan itu, yang diam-diam selalu ada. Ia diam-diam selalu menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri… meragukan dirinya—

"—_Sev_… Sev. SEV!"

Severus mengerjapkan matanya—berkedip seperti burung hantu persis seperti setelah ciuman pertamanya—begitu ia tersentak lagi dari pikirannya. Ia mengernyit sedikit, telinganya berdenging. Lalu ia melempar pandangan bertanya.

"Tuh kan, kau melakukan itu lagi. Memangnya kau mikir apa sih? Kau terlalu banyak berpikir…"

Severus menelan ludah… Tiba-tiba disudutkan untuk bicara hal yang justru ingin dihindarinya diketahui Lily… Tapi kalau Lily sudah berekspresi seperti itu mau tidak mau Severus harus bicara, atau Lily akan terus menyinggung-nyinggung tentang hal ini sampai ia buka mulut, dan Lily akan tahu kalau Severus berbohong padanya…

"Errm, tidak penting Lil," Severus berusaha menggunakan nada cuek, memutar otak mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Tentu saja penting kalau kau sampai melamun seperti James Potter melamunkan pertandingan Quidditch," Lily bersikeras.

Severus berusaha tampak terhina karena komentar itu—_eww_, mana mau ia disamakan dengan si otak udang Potter itu—tapi satu delikan dari Lily menahan celaan di ujung lidahnya.

Jadi ia mengubah taktik. Ia memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

"Well, aku cuma berpikir… kira-kira kapan kau akan meninggalkanku dan memutuskan berpacaran dengan Potter saja…" mulainya setengah malu-malu.

Lily nampak marah dan membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi Severus mendahuluinya dan menyela.

"Tunggu, jangan memotong dulu. Maksudku… Kau tahu kan, kalau aku selalu berpendapat kalau kau itu… cantik, dan errm… menarik, umm… manis…"

Lily terkikik tertahan melihat upaya parah Severus untuk mengutarakan pujian, tapi terdiam melihat Severus merengut, tawa gelinya diteruskan dalam hati saja.

"_Well,_ itu benar!" ujar Severus dengan nada tersinggung, suaranya kini kuat karena emosi, "kau sangat menarik dan berbakat dalam semua hal dan sempurna, jadi aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan sadar kalau kau sudah membuang-buang waktumu bersamaku, dan sadar kalau kita sangat tidak serasi, kalau aku sudah jelas tidak cukup tampan untukmu atau atletis atau kaya. Dan masa sih kau benar-benar menganggap lebih menarik membicarakan apakah kuali timah atau tembaga yang lebih cocok untuk meramu Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati daripada menggosipkan seeker baru _Puddlemere United_ atau Penyihir Terseksi minggu ini versi _Witch Weekly_?"

Lily mengerjapkan matanya kaget bercampur bingung.

"Sudah jelas juga teman-temanmu tidak terlalu suka padaku dan pilihanmu untuk bersamaku. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemananmu? Aku sendiri sudah jelas tidak cocok dengan mereka karena perbedaan asrama dan aku tidak terlalu suka bicara dan menggosip seperti mereka. Nah, sudah jelas kan kalau kau akan lebih serasi dengan yang lebih tampan dan kaya dan lebih—_well_, seperti Black, atau Potter?" Severus lalu meneruskan dengan suara tercekat, hampir bisikan, "Sudah sadarkah kau kalau aku tidak…layak…"

Severus akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani bertemu mata dengan Lily.

Ekspresi Lily melembut, terperanjat tapi mengerti perasaan kekasihnya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda di depannya, tapi tahu bahwa mereka perlu meluruskan masalah ini terlebih dulu.

"Umm, Sev?" panggil Lily, mencoba menarik perhatian Severus, "kau tahu kan kalau minggu lalu Euforia ramuanku berwarna pink alih-alih kuning cerah seperti yang seharusnya? Kau juga tahu kalau dua hari lalu rambutku berwarna hijau selama tujuh jam karena aku gagal mencari mantra penangkal kejahilan para Marauders, ya kan? Dan baru saja pagi ini, kau mengingatkanku kalau aku menulis dalam buku catatanku terbalik… Jadi kau tahu kalau aku tidak sempurna."

Kali ini Severus mendongak, dan membuka mulut untuk membantah, tapi Lily mendahuluinya.

"Aku tidak merasa membuang-buang waktu denganmu, kau tahu itu. Kita berdua tahu pentingnya menggunakan bahan kuali yang tepat untuk ramuan tertentu, seperti Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, karena bisa-bisa efek yang tidak diinginkan malah muncul, dan kau tahu pendapatku tentang olahraga berbahaya seperti Quidditch, atau majalah yang lebih banyak gosipnya daripada faktanya."

Severus cuma bisa terdiam.

"Sementara soal teman-temanku, mungkin mereka tidak menyukaimu, tapi mereka menerima dan menghargai keputusanku. Dan kau juga tidak perlu menyukai mereka, sama seperti aku tidak terlalu menyukai pilihanmu mengenai teman-temanmu."

"Umm, mereka cuma rekan, bukan benar-benar temanku," gumam Severus.

Lily mengabaikannya dan meneruskan, mata tajamnya memaksa Severus terfokus padanya.

"Kau tidak pernah perlu membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, Sev. Aku tidak peduli kalau banyak orang menganggap James Potter tampan. _Well_, mungkin orang lain tidak menganggap kau tampan, tapi menurutku kau…menarik," Lily meniru nada suara Severus ketika tadi berusaha memujinya, membuat Severus merah padam.

Lily tertawa pelan sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku juga tidak membutuhkan orang kaya, kita bisa mencari uang kita sendiri, bukan warisan yang susah payah dikumpulkan orangtua kita. Kau, contohnya, bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dengan kemampuan meramumu. Dan banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki Sirius Black dan James Potter, banyak juga sifat atau perilaku mereka yang tidak kusukai."

Lily menggeser duduknya agar ia lebih dekat dan berhadapan dengan Severus.

"Sirius Black terlalu liar untuk seleraku, misalnya," canda Lily sambil tersenyum nakal, "Lalu James Potter, James tidak bisa membuat ramuan sepertimu, dan James juga tidak pernah tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menutup mulutnya. Banyak hal yang lebih penting daripada fisik dan harta, Sev."

Severus merasa napasnya tercekat.

"Misalnya, aku lebih menghargai kau menemaniku belajar dalam diam daripada orang lain membacakan puisi atau bernyanyi nyaring seperti banshee di koridor untukku. Aku lebih suka kau memberiku hadiah natal yang kau buat sendiri daripada hadiah natal jam tangan emas mahal dari Mesir dari James Potter. Lalu yang terpenting, James Potter tidak memiliki satu hal terpenting, tapi kau justru memilikinya."

Suara Lily kini sangat pelan, bisikannya hanya terdengar oleh Severus karena terbawa angin musim gugur.

"Kau memiliki hatiku. Yang terpenting adalah, aku mencintaimu."

Severus menelan ludah, "Umm, a-aku—"

Severus tidak bisa, atau tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena saat itu bibir Lily menempel dengan miliknya, dengan efektif menghentikan kalimatnya.

_I love you too,_ itu yang ingin diucapkannya.

Tapi rupanya kalimat itu tak perlu terucap, Lily sudah mengetahuinya.

.

Menurut suatu pepatah Muggle, selama Severus Snape mencintai Lily Evans, ia akan merasa _insecure_.

Tapi untuk seseorang seberuntung Severus Snape saat ini, yang balik dicintai Lily Evans?

Untuk saat ini pepatah itu terdengar _absurd_.

_Fin... (?)_

_._

_._

Anggap aja Frankenstein udah ada di tahun 1970an yah. Dan anggap aja Nirmala (dan Oki dan Bona dan Rong-Rong dan majalah Bobo) juga ada ceritanya di Inggris sana. :P *ditimpuk*

Terus sejak kapan terjungkal itu bisa elegan… *tambah ditimpuk*

Abaikan juga fakta kalau nirmala di majalah Bobo itu rambutnya pirang... Di sini Nirmalanya rambutnya merah. *maksa*

Err… jadi fanfic ini belum dibeta, belum dibaca ulang dan disapu-sapu… Biarlah… Fanfic ini untuk Bagas *kedipkedip*, buat Mikan yang sama-sama _hopeless romantic _*_high-fiving_*, untuk RennyPotter juga… err, tapi orangnya kayaknya bakalan ngambek karena Jamesnya ga beneran muncul dan cuma makan gaji buta, jadi ga jadi buat Renny deh. Nanti aja kalo bikin fanfic James-Lily :D. Untuk Ambu juga… fanficnya, tapi Sevnya buat saya XD *kabur*


End file.
